Jet Set Radio Crash
by Ghost Boy
Summary: The next chapter. The GGs have an accident and the Phantom Crash players are identified. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Sorry for the problem. The computer I was on didn't have spell check. I also have to apologize to AS for the spacing. I had pacing but for some reason it was deleted when I uploaded the document. ------------------------------------------ On a normally boring Tuesday afternoon, the air was more tense than usual. Everybody stopped what he or she was doing to watch the news broadcast. The news reporter reported the scores, and the ovation and noise around Tokyo was outstanding.  
  
Rokkaku Gouji, the past mayor of Tokyo, had just lost the election to Jeremy Madison. The screen turned to watch Gouji turn around and walk down the aisle way, his head bowed. Parties started, moving from houses to the streets. Rudies began busting out of their garages and hideouts and started to spray Graffiti all over their territories. Many places were closed, their residence leaving for parties. The few places open weren't that busy, except for an auto shop, where the clanking of metal and voices were heard constantly.  
  
Giant mech like vehicles stood up in the shop, with all of the workers except a few were working non-stop on more. One of the people not working, was a kid who wore all bright clothing, an eyesore to whoever had been in the shop long enough to see all of the gray around. He was nodding his head, his earpieces blaring music, and looking down. A little white mouse sat on his shoulder nibbling at a seed.  
  
The kid took his earpieces off and looked up at the sound of skates. He saw the wily colors go by in a flash, noticeably the GGs. He sighed and pushed his headphones back on. "I wish I were a rudie," he said, sighing again, and patting his mouse on the head. He looked back at his watch as it clicked over to 1:00 p.m. "Breaks over" he thought.  
  
He went to the end of the row, where he sat his rat in the cockpit of a highly deranged looking Mech. He grabbed a wrench, and started to twist at a bolt. The mech was his, a customized job. The twin Rail gun stood out at the arms, and the shiny modified Holy class Esturk shined. The Laser on his back glowed a bright blue color, and his missile launcher clicked shut. The fire patterned bot powered down, and the boy just continued to work on his new SV.  
  
As he worked another news bulletin played on the T.V. "Mayor Madison had declared the games to start on Friday. Roads to Aqua Line, Shinuku, and Shibuya have been close to everyone except players. This is all he cared to comment about. Now, the weather for Friday, Jim?" The boy thought one more thought before he left that day. "The GGs are going to be pissed," he thought to himself, "Shibuya was their territory." He walked back home, and players all over the world started their journey to Tokyo, for tomorrow is Friday. 


	2. Ch1 Crash

Ch .1 The Beginning  
  
Music: "Liberate" by Disturbed  
  
The newscaster's report of the closing of Shibuya Terminal was broadcasted throughout New Tokyo. Everyone on the streets and town had heard it, and the place was cleared out within the hour.  
  
However, as things were quieting down, a commotion was heard from the GG's garage. The commotion was something uncommon at the time. " Yoyo you idiot!" yelled Corn, grabbing Yoyo in a headlock and pulling him down from where he was standing. " Yoyo, why did you throw a rock at the T.V?!"  
  
"MMMMMMUUUMMMMPPPHHH," Yoyo's muffled voice rang through Corn's arm. Corn loosened his grip to let Yoyo speak.  
  
"I'm sorry," stated Yoyo," but I got mad at the fact that your always the one who get that damn T.V. and the rest of us have to wait to watch what we want to watch."  
  
Corn understood that Yoyo was lying, and his grip tightened on his neck.  
  
"You little twerp, that's not the reason. You just couldn't stand the fact that you couldn't beat my score on the pinball machine."  
  
"Ouch!" Yoyo yelled, the pressure in his neck stopping the flow of blood to his head.  
  
"Plus," continued Corn, "I can't watch the news and see what the special announcement is."  
  
Corn only got a few seconds longer on his Yoyo's neck, before he felt a big hand come down on his shoulder. Corn was lifted off his feet and thrown into his chair, and his hold on Yoyo's neck, severed.  
  
Combo stood where Corn had just been, picking Yoyo up with a single hand, while his other one held his enormous boom-box. He helped Yoyo dust himself off, then picked Yoyo up by the collar and threw him into a couch across from the chair.  
  
"Nock it off you two." He demanded loudly.  
  
"Corn, just sit your ass down and shut up. We'll get another damn T.V. And you," he turned, looking at Yoyo, "You're going to pay for the new T.V. By the way, Corn's score is fixed. He cheated by getting Soda to set his score on the machine's database.'  
  
Combo stood there a minute, just looking at them both, then left, walking down the stairs cursing under his breath. A few seconds later, his place was taken up by Clutch who was trembling slightly.  
  
Corn and Yoyo stood up in unison. Clutch, besides trembling, was pale white and his eyes were glazed over in a scared shadowy sort of way.  
  
"What's up?" they both asked.  
  
Clutch stood there a few seconds more before stammering his answer.  
  
"H-h-have any of you s-s-seen Rhyth?" he stammered.  
  
Across town, Rhyth was standing in a cold, dark, dank alley. Three unknown men stood before her, each one carrying a gun or knife in their hands. The first one stepped towards her, and she cringed.  
  
A slander of words came from him, and he brandished his knife in her direction. She still backed off, still shaking her head at the oncoming strangers.  
  
The guy in the back had stepped into the light for a brief second before going back words into the shadows. He wielded his pistol and aimed it at Rhyth. Rhyth screamed and ducked to her knees, bringing her hands over her head. He fired, missing Rhyth and hitting the wall behind her.  
  
They all laughed, watching her break out into tears and sobbing uncontrollably. The last one just motioned for his friends to follow, and they came closer. The first one used the butt of his knife to hit her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
The second one stepped into the light. The first two were officers. The third one walked up to Rhyth, his body visible to her now. She gasped in terror, her eyes filling with a look of remembrance.  
  
"Y-you?' she asked, still looking at the invader.  
  
"Yes," the sad voice replied, his pistol raising. "Now, time to leave boys." The other two turned and walked away, while Rhyth and the boy stood there, alone.  
  
"Sorry." He called out just before is pistol laid on top of her forehead, and he pulled the trigger, the loud noise piercing the alley. Rhyth lay there motionless as the intruder walked away, spinning his pistol and holstering it. He got into an unknown car, and drove off.  
  
Shibuya Terminal was a little more quiet than usual. It's normally loud streets that filled with cars, was abnormally silent. No cars even went by as the dust from the street was blown up by the wind. Nobody walked on the sidewalks and the sun beat down upon the windows and asphalt.  
  
A red car flew down the highway that was newly constructed from Shinjuku and Shibuya. The car stopped in front of a black hangar reading "The gods of destruction and no mercy". A lone boy stepped out, his silver dragon jacket swaying in the wind.  
  
A small, white, mouse perched on his shoulder. His whole outfit was colored green and blue, and his silver hair glimmered in the bright sun. The only part of him that really stood out were the red sunglasses that covered his eyes.  
  
The car drove off and the kid sat down on the nearest bench, seeming to wait for someone and occasionally glancing at the hangar. He waited there for 5 minutes before anything happened. A small, bird flew down from almost nowhere.  
  
The boy looked up, seeing a lone green dot on the horizon. Another boy took shape after a few minutes, and the hawk flew to his shoulder. The sitting boy jumped up, cuffing his hands over his mouth,  
  
"Hey," he called to the green boy, "Ender! Where have you been?" The boy walking looked up and smiled.  
  
"School! You know that my school gets out after yours Alias!" He yelled back.  
  
The kid known as Alias, got up and waited for Ender to get there. Ender was a tall kid, wearing a green suit from his catholic school, and carrying a blue jacket across his shoulder. His black hair was slicked back, and he was about the same age as Alias.  
  
Ender finally got up to where Alias was. "Where are the others?" he asked, putting his hand in his pocket.  
  
"I was hoping they would get here soon." he trailed off.  
  
They sat there in awkwardness for a few minutes, then, wheels were heard. A loud noise came from the alley behind them as a skateboarder holding a small cage jumped over their heads, landing on the sidewalk.  
  
The kid was definitely younger than the two. His red hat covered his blonde hair, and his white shirt was a tad too big for him. He was wearing gray pants with a silver chain dangling from it, and in his right hand was a cage, holding a little shaking ball of fur inside.  
  
Ender turned to dress the young one, but was interrupted by Alias.  
  
"So, Jason, you finally got the damn fox into that cage?" he asked the kid, smiling and trying not to laugh.  
  
Jason smiled, lifting the cage up a tad more. "Yes, but not before he trashed my room."  
  
"So," Alias asked, "Where's your bro? He needs to be here today at least.  
  
"He's around somewhere. He told me he'd be here, and he's bringing his chip as well."  
  
"Good." was all Alias could say before skates were heard, and a tall boy jumped off the hangar, landing with the thud of his skates. His hair was bleached blonde, but covered by blue bandana. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but instead had a silver and black vest. He was wearing baggy blue pants, and his eyes featured blue and brown. A black handle glinted from his pants in the sunlight. He was a rudie.  
  
"I'm here." Said the kid, his face not giving a smile nor a frown. A bark rang out as he talked and a large black dog stood behind him.  
  
Alias and the others beamed up, then spoke. "C'mon, we need to get to the match." He spoke and a towering ship flew slowly overhead.  
  
Explosions rocked the earth, buildings crumbled, and the four realized that the match had started. They ran to their hangar. 


End file.
